


A lovely evening between lovebirds

by PoisonousTouch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Dullahan - Freeform, F/M, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Monsterboy, Monstergirl, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plantgirl, Romance, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousTouch/pseuds/PoisonousTouch
Summary: Octavius, a dullahan, gets home to his wife Alraune, a plant girl. The two spend the evening together, cuddling and watching TV. But things quickly escalate.These characters were rolled with a CYOA, Octavius rolled by Road ( https://twitter.com/Slime_Police ).





	A lovely evening between lovebirds

It was getting late in the afternoon, on this beautiful summer day. The sun was shining high and the day had been pretty peaceful for everyone, in the city. At this time, most people were getting out of work, kids were playing outside and the birds were singing. However, where as most people were slowly getting home and relax, a particular individual living in a small mansion on the outskirt of town was starting her own work.

The mansion itself was quite a pleasant place, even though it was quite small for one. But it was situated far enough from the city that the noises and the pollution weren't a thing its inhabitants feared much. Surrounded by nature, this little mansion looked like it came out of a fairy tale.

Inside, one of the inhabitants of the mansion had finally gotten out of her nap. She loved napping in the summer, finding herself a nice place to be in the sun and just sleeping in her flower. And when she woke up, she managed to find enough willpower to get herself to start cleaning around the house.

Her name was Alraune. And she was quite the interesting character, as Alraune was what is known as a plant girl. But she was more woman than plant girl. For the moment, she was just going around her home, dusting above the furnitures. It was an easy task for her, from her six feet of height, there weren't many places Alraune couldn't reach with her hands. Something she was quite proud of. And something that usually caught her a lot of stares. Something else that Alraune was proud of, because why wouldn't she want people to look at her ? The plant girl wasn't just tall, she was unique. She grew with the ability to change her own colour, making her able to change her skin and « hair » colour as she wanted. From purple to red, there was no colour she couldn't take. And even though her assets weren't as impressive as her abilities, Alraune had a beautiful hourglass figure. And thus, it seemed normal to her to reveal as much of her body as she legally could. People deserved to see such a beautiful woman as her. But Alraune never revealed too much, as there was only one that was worthy of seeing her in her most simple apparel.

As she was cleaning, Alraune looked at the ring on her left annular and smiled. A gift from the love of her life, on what she considered the best day of her life. Such a sight renewed her determination, and the woman hoped to finish cleaning the bedroom before her love came home from work.

However, Alraune was quickly taken out of her thought when she heard the sound of the front door closing. Delighted, the plant girl left her work where it was, and went upstairs to meet her lover. He was still in the little hall of the mansion, taking off his jacket. His name was Octavius, a name the plant girl found really harmonious. Each time he came home, Alraune was always delighted to see his pretty little mug.

Octavius had short brown hair, always neatly combed, that his wife loved passing her fingers through. Hearing her, the man looked to Alraune from behind his glasses. His work day had been pretty tiring, and it showed in his expression. He was always dressing formal, not a common thing for a technomagic researcher. But being the head of his research team, Octavius was the one who had to be the public face of the industry. And for that, he needed to be perfect. He had tried to hide the scars on his neck for a time, but quickly realized it was almost impossible for him. Instead, Octavius decided to show the world that he was, in fact, a dullahan. A way to boost his own confidence. But the one thing giving him courage and determination was the ring on his finger.

As he was putting his coat away, Octavius smiled as he saw his wife coming toward him. Alraune wasn't the kind to dress much, but today, she was only wearing underwear made of leaves. Apparel she grew herself, knowing some gardening tricks of her own. She had changed her skin colour to a nice seafoam green that Octavius was fond of. And her short, leafy hair was a darker green. A lovely sight to get home to, for the dullahan.

« -Good evening, sweetie ! » said Alraune cheerfully, as she came to her husband and hugged him. The plant girl dominated Octavius by almost an entire head, and she always had to bend down a little to kiss him. « How was your day ? »

Octavius loved getting home everyday to such a lovely wife. He didn't care for their size difference, he just loved Alraune for her. She was just perfect to him. The dullahan embraced her for a second, before answering.

« -Good evening, honey... » he said, for the time being just enjoying the embrace of his lover. She had such a soft, pleasant skin... « Just as I expected it to be, tiring... The press conference took forever. Questions after questions after questions... But at least, the world shall have good enough coverage for our new drugs. Soon enough, I'm sure we'll rid the world of troll drip. » Octavius sighed, trying to keep his sentences at least coherent even as tired as he was. And the man did a splendid job at that. « And you ? Did you enjoy the weather ? »

Alraune put an end to the hug, before replying. « -I played video games online for a while. After that, I took a good nap in the sun... It was really nice, and when I woke up, I decided to clean our home a bit. »

« -Hmm... Sounds about what I expected. At least, your day was better than mine. » said Octavius.

« -It probably was. » said the plant girl. « But now, you look like the one needing a nice, relaxing evening... » Before the dullahan could answer, his wife took him by the hand, bringing him to the living room.

« -Ah ah... I probably do. » he replied, not resisting even a little to Alraune. « And with a wonderful woman like you, I'm sure it will be fantastic... »

The plant girl simply smiled at Octavius and kissed him on the cheek, before making him sit down in the sofa. She then gave him the TV remote, and simply said « -I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable, sweetie. » before going out of the living room toward the kitchen. And the dullahan didn't really wait for it, getting rid of his shoes and switching the TV on to his favourite cooking show. Sure, it was a bit dramatized... But the aggressivity of the chef, trying to resolve the problems of restaurants, was pretty damn entertaining. Octavius sat in a more comfortable way, ready to unwind for the evening.

It didn't take long before Alraune came back. She had put the oven on, preheating it for their meal. It would take a while, so the plant girl came back to her husband. She sat down next to Octavius, and a moment later, she laid her head on his shoulder and started cuddling. The dullahan put his arm around her shoulders, returning the gesture. His heart was always beating a bit faster when he cuddled with his wife...

Cuddling comfortably was one of the favourite things of the couple. Be it for Alraune's soft skin under her husband's fingers, for Octavius' strong arms around his wife's thin body or simply the love of sharing their warmth with each other... It was like nothing else. And it brought happiness for the both of them.

  
  


Some time passed, with the couple lovingly snuggling in front of the TV. They laughed together at the over-edited serie, its dumb drama and the screams of anger of the main chef of the program. But at some point, it had to end. And an ad break was now taking place on the screen, getting a little annoyed grunt from Octavius.

Amused, Alraune decided to tease her husband a little, taking her tongue out to lick his cheek. The plant girl didn't even have to move for that. Each plant girl was unique in a way, and Alraune was unique in her size... But also in the size of her tongue. It was more akin to a flat vine, and the appendage was almost twice her own size. She gently poked the cheek of her lover, before getting her tongue back in her mouth.

The dullahan was a little bit surprised, and put his hand to his cheek to discover a drop of syrup. When he looked at his wife, she giggled, making Octavius smile. « -Well... » he said, putting his hand back around Alraune's shoulders before moving a little, to face her. « Looks like someone wants more of my attention... »

« -Oh, more than you think... Do you have any idea how lonely I felt, without you... ? » replied Alraune, gently caressing his cheek. It then didn't take more time for Octavius to get closer to her, and kissing the love of his life. A kiss that Alraune welcomed.

It was an experience all of its own to kiss a plant girl. As much as Octavius' mouth and tongue were human, Alraune's was quite unique. The inside of her mouth wasn't fleshy, and it was filled with soft little bumps. Her tongue felt firmer than a human tongue, but also smoother. And finally, her saliva was replaced with a sweet, syrupy nectar. And the dullahan could never get enough. Each time he kissed his wife, his tongue explored her to make sure he wouldn't miss a single bump, nor would he miss a single drop of syrup. Every single one of his kisses were passionate.

And Alraune loved Octavius' tongue just as much. Feeling his delicate, softer tongue explore her was always such a delight. And it made her so happy to share her nectar with her lover, letting herself get dominated, even though she was so much taller than him. But she also wanted to taste Octavius' mouth. And often, she ended up pushing his tongue back and exploring the dullahan's soft, smooth mouth between his lips. Bringing her nectar closer to him, and tasting his saliva. She enjoyed taking some place in the dullahan's mouth, filling it with her tongue and perhaps pushing inside just a little bit... But never enough to hurt him. And then, he would push back and explore again.

As this little back and forth took place, Octavius' excitement grew. He grabbed Alraune by the hips and, not breaking their kiss, the plant girl followed his movement. She always loved feeling her dullahan lover handling her like this. And soon enough, the plant girl was on his laps. Hugging Octavius close, maintaining their sensual embrace.

  
  


But after a few more seconds, Alraune broke the hug. She could feel a bulge, between her and the dullahan. And the plant girl smiled tenderly. « -Well... » she said. « Someone seems to be pretty eager, tonight... » Alraune was herself feeling a tingling between her legs.

Octavius blushed a bit, before replying. « -What can I say, honey... You've got such a nice body... And I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it better entirely naked. »

The plant girl laughed. « -You smooth talker... Why don't you help me to get rid of these, then... ? » Alraune asked with a suggestive voice. But she didn't let her lover answer. She just came back to embrace him, moving her hand toward his pants. This pleasant turn of event made Octavius even harder. Words weren't needed anymore, both of them knowing full well what to do. The dullahan moved his hands around Alraune, to her bra's suspenders. Gently, he removed them to the side, and pulled the bra down, revealing the plant girl's fairly modest breasts. Alraune, during that time, undid Octavius' belt. Then, she undid his pants and pulled them down just enough to get access to her husband's privates.

And as she did, Alraune put her hand in the dullahan's underwear and grabbed his dick. And started stroking it, gently, slowly. Just enough to make Octavius' lust grow steadily. But the dullahan wouldn't just let his wife do all the work. As she started playing with his member, the man did the same with both of his hands. One of them was on Alraune's breasts, massaging her. Playing around her nipple, sending jolts of pleasure in the plant girl's body with each little grab between his fingers. His other hand wandered to her panties. Octavius knew he could enter them at will, always cordially invited. And the man did, groping his wife's butt after putting his hand inside, and keeping his finger close to her slit.

Alraune was already a bit wet, and a few drops of her sugary fluids fell on Octavius' fingers. As he could feel the pleasure building from each stroke of his dick by the plant girl, he decided to pull her panties down, revealing her body in all of its naked glory. And thus, decided to run his fingers against his pretty wife's pussy. Not penetrating, just teasing her entrance until the next step of their little game.

  
  


Alraune was the one to finally break their kiss. She looked flustered already. And excited. « -Hmmmm... » she started, with a meek voice. A few drops of precum coming out of her husband's dick already on her hand. « I want a treaaaaat... Can you give it to me ? »

Octavius looked at his wife, from head to thighs. And saw that his teasing was doing its work. Alraune was already far more excited than he was, and it showed in what she asked for. « -Well, you've already touched it... And weren't you taught that if you touch it, you take it, my dear ? »

The plant girl smiled, with clear eagerness in her eyes. « -Thank youuuuu... » she moaned more than she said. And Alraune didn't waste a second. She moved off her husband, toward the ground, and got on her knees. Her face in front of her husband's dick. First things first, the plant girl pulled his pants and underwear down a bit more, to get full access to what she wanted.

Then, she put the tip in front of her mouth. She gave it a little kiss, then two licks. Preparing her husband's member to what she was gonna do to it. And then, Alraune put it in her mouth. Slowly. Gently. She took her Octavius' penis halfway in, at first. She wanted to take this step by step. As she started sucking, the woman used her tongue, teasing her lover's tip with it. Licking off the precum it was making, and passing around it delicately.

For the dullahan ? It felt like heaven. Alraune's mouth was such a unique experience, as he could feel his throbbing cock massaged by all of the soft bumps inside of her, as the syrupy nectar made the friction even more unique. And if it wasn't enough, the plant girl knew exactly how to use her tongue to please him. Each lap on the tip of his member made his pleasure grow, and made the next one feel even better.

Alraune wasn't going to stop here, however. And pushed the dullahan's cock deeper into her mouth. She started sucking it with a back and forth motion of the head, her tongue now massaging his member all over. Alraune loved this. She loved every second of it, feeling a meaty treat in her vegetal mouth and giving her husband so much pleasure... Soon enough, the plant girl's hand found its way between her thighs. She started playing with herself a little, teasing her entrance, not to orgasm, but to make herself even more lustful. She didn't want to cum all on her own.

And the plant girl knew that what she was doing felt good to Octavius. The man started moaning, the motion made by his wife felt better and better. The pleasure was building up fast. Then, he started petting Alraune's head, trying to indicate she was doing wonderful.

It was almost like a signal to her. Lust was washing over her, with every tease of her slit making her body ache for more. She wanted Octavius' cock. She loved pleasuring it. And she needed to make him cum. Alraune switched the position of her tongue in her mouth, rolling it around the dullahan's dick as she started to suck on it faster, massaging it in every direction. It was as if she wanted to milk him, to get out every single drop of cum out of his delicious cock.

Obviously enough, this new, stronger care for his dick made Octavius go nuts. He simply couldn't resist when Alraune wrapped her tongue around it and started sucking like her life depends on it. A few more moans came out of the dullahan's mouth, before he finally exploded. Cumming hard down his wife's throat, as she didn't stop sucking. But as she was feeling the warm, sticky cum exploding in her mouth, Alraune started slowing down. And swallowed it all, sucking on her husband's cock to make sure she didn't miss a single, sweet drop.

  
  


Octavius started to pant, his orgasm was pretty strong... As they always were when Alraune wanted to milk him with her wonderful mouth. For now, he didn't want to move or say a thing. He just let his wife do what she wanted, cleaning off his dick carefully of all the cum he had shot in her mouth. When he finally felt his mind clear, he looked down at the plant girl. Feasting on his cum quietly and snatching a smile from the dullahan. He then noticed her hand between her thighs, her own pussy juice flowing between her fingers. « -Well... » Octavius started, making Alraune look up at him, being done with his dick. « Look at you... So eager to please, you forget about yourself... Now, now, why don't you get up so I can resolve this issue ? »

Alraune looked radiant. She got her hand off her privates and got up, presenting herself to her husband. « -Pleaaaaaaaase... » she moaned. The plant girl wasn't asking. She was almost begging to be taken, her pussy wet enough that Octavius could insert himself so easily, it would have been as easy as entering her mouth. The dullahan waved at his wife, inviting her to get on him. Invitation she accepted eagerly, embracing her lover.

Octavius still had a bit of energy left for Alraune. He started teasing her entrance a little with the tip of his dick, but Alraune wouldn't have any of that. She was done with the foreplay, dripping wet and desiring only one thing : to get penetrated. The plant girl stuck her tongue out, going down to the dullahan's cock and grabbed it to stabilize it. Then, she sat down on it, inserting the member inside of her as her breasts got into Octavius' face.

The woman's vegetal pussy felt just the same as her mouth, minus the tongue : soft, bumpy interior massaging her husband's cock. It was as if it was made to milk cocks to the last drop of semen. And that alone would have been enough to make Octavius cum again. But Alraune didn't just want him to fill her up, she wanted pleasure. And once she had put her husband's entire dick inside of her, she started going up and down on it.

Alraune just wanted pleasure. And feeling her husband, that man she loved with all her heart, penetrating her ? It was just enough to demultiply the pleasure she felt. She started going faster, too eager and lustful to feel about anything else but orgasm. So much that Octavius had to grab her by the ass to make sure she'd stay on his cock. Her little jumps were going harder and harder, and the dullahan had trouble making sure his wife wouldn't break his dick. And even for himself, the pleasure was building again fast. Just as for her mouth, the man could barely resist the plant girl's pussy.

And she knew it. And it made Alraune very, very happy. The lust in her husband's eyes, offering him quite a show of her body and making sure he would orgasm again... She could go for hours at a time, just making sure not a single drop of cum would remain for her to consume. Each thrust sent shivers up Alraune's spine, made her legs tremble and filled her mind with pleasure. It wasn't long before the plant girl started moaning, every time she went down on Octavius' cock.

Moans that the dullahan took as a signal. His wife was getting close to orgasm, and so was he. But he wanted to make sure hers would be as good as what she did to him a few moments ago. Alraune suddenly felt Octavius spank her ass, pretty hard. The act made her back arch, and snatched a scream of pleasure from the plant girl.

The pleasure from the spank ran through Alraune's body like an electric spark. If she was already on fire, it made her explode in lust. Between her moans, Octavius could then hear Alraune begging for more, and thus he obliged. Spanking her harder, getting another scream of pleasure out of the woman. And another one. And another one. The dullahan himself was getting close to another orgasm, with such a beautiful spectacle in front of him, and and the waves of pleasure washing over him with each thrust deep into his wife's pussy.

And finally, Alraune reached her limit. She stopped jumping up and down on Octavius' cock and spat out a few more moans, burying her husband's dick deep inside of her, finally reaching orgasm. Her inner walls contracted, as pleasure washed over her. And these last contractions were what made Octavius cum again too. Shooting a load of semen deep inside of his wife's pussy. As she took every last drop of it, with a sigh of pleasure.

  
  


The lovers then separated. Both feeling so much better. Alraune pulled her panties and bra back up, not even worried about the cum dripping from her. She wanted to keep it inside of her. Octavius was, however, feeling even more tired than before. That little sexy time with his wife was draining. Both physically and mentally. It took the man a few seconds before pulling his pants back up too, as Alraune sat down next to him again to cuddle lovingly.

Both smiling, Octavius cuddled his wife back. On the TV, programs had resumed, but the dullahan didn't care so much for that. Right now, he was hypnotized by the plant girl in his arms, who he loved so much. « -I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful woman like you with me... » he said with a gentle tone, snatching a bigger smile from Alraune.

« -I love you... » murmured Alraune back, snuggling closer to her husband. At this very moment, neither of them wanted this moment to stop. Sharing their love, one with the other, without a care in the world. They were both with the person they wanted to spend the rest of their life with. Why should anything else matter ?

The couple watched TV for a little longer together, before Alraune broke their embrace again, getting up. Not without Octavius' discontent, however. « -Awww... Come back, I want to cuddle with you more... » he said plaintively.

To which the plant girl responded with a smile and a little laugh. « -So do I, sweetie... But I need to cook dinner... After that, we'll cuddle all night long. Alright ? » she said. Octavius cutely pouted, showing that he wanted her to stay. Alraune kissed him on the cheek, as to make up for it, before going to the kitchen.

What a woman, the dullahan thought. He still didn't know how he could have ended with such a sweet individual as his wife, persuaded that no one would ever love him, just a few years back. But now, here he was. A good job, a pretty home and the sweetest, most loving woman he could hope for... He sometimes thought it was all just a dream. But when he did, he looked at Alraune. She kissed him, calmed him down... And then, he knew that it was not just a dream. It was just sweet, sweet reality.


End file.
